If I Should Die Before I Wake
by o.Love.Song.o
Summary: Inuyasha turns full demon and hurts Kagome. She's left in the forest until the shichinintai find her. Kagome knows she loves Inu and he's looking for her, but she cant get Bankotsu out of her head....Should she return? Or not?


Okay..I know my other story's not completed but I felt like making another one ...

Hope you guys like this one

O btw I dont own Inuyasha and this goes for the whole story and the song here is Animal Ive become by 3 days grace

* * *

Chapter One

_Animal I've Become_

"Kagome get down!" yelled Inuyasha as he lifted his sword above his head to preform Kaze no Kizu. She screamed and ducked just in time as his yellow wind flew right where her head had been seconds before.

It shattered the snake demon's attack and killed it instantly, turning it to ash while a black glitter soared through the air and into his hand.

"Keh! Only one jewel shard!" he complained as he tossed it to her to purify. The second her hand touched it, it turned pink.

Kagome sighed and slipped the shard into the bottle she wore around her neck. Their only new shard so far. The gang had split up the night before to take different forks in the same road. Inuyasha and Kagome to the right, Sango, Shippo, Miroku and Kirara to the left. It was agreed that they would meet 5 days later at the same place. So far, she and Inuyasha weren't having much luck. The fork they chose looked like forests and nothing else. Miles and miles of trees.

"Inuyasha. It's getting late. Maybe we should set up camp for the night?"

"Keh! Its still not dark yet! I wanna keep going for another few hours. Then we can set camp up when it's properly dark. The longer we travel, the more shards we're gonna get!"

"But Im getting tired Inuyasha. And we did get one shard already!" she complained.

"No wench. We keep going."

"Osuwari!" CRASH and Inuyasha had his face stuffed in dirt again.

"Hey! What the fuck was that for woman?!" he yelled as soon as he was able to get up again.

"I wanna stop now and I'll S-I-T you until I get to stop."

He sighed. He knew she won this round. " Fine bitch...We stay." he said and stuck his nose up while closing his eyes.

"Osuwari!"Totally not prepared for this one, he fell Flop face first into a pile of animal shit.

"OI! I said we CAN stay!! What was the for?!" He yelled wiping shit off his face and spitting out a gooey brown version of saliva out of his mouth.

"For calling me a wench! My name is KAGOME! NOT wench, NOT bitch, NOT woman!"

"You didnt have to sit me into a pile of SHIT did you?"

"As a matter of fact. I DID!" and she stomped off into the distance to find them a suitable clearing to stay in for the night, leaving Inuyasha to find a river or lake to wash the shit off his face with.

* * *

Sango and Miroku were walking side by side on the dirt roads while Kirara and Shippo rode on their shoulders. The path they had chosen looked like a giant grass field. There were dirt paths through it and nothing else. No trees, no flowers, no mountains. And to make matters worst, they had not found a single shard.

"Sango-sama...How do you think Inuyasha and Kagome are doing?" said Miroku while his hand was inching out to that special place.

SLAP  
"Hentai! What are you doing in a time like this?! We are practically LOST in a grass field and you have the nerve to grope me?!"

He just smiled and touched the handprint on his face. " But seriously. How do you think Inuyasha and Kagome are doing?" with a glint in his eyes that suggested otherwise.

"Hope they're doing better than us...we've done nothing so far..." said Sango groaning and touching the little cloth bag Kagome had given her to keep any jewel shards they found in.

"Hmm?...Better than us? If you would let me kiss-"

"NO!"

Shippo shook his head. Miroku was never gonna learn and his companions were never gonna grow up. _Its like IM the most mature one out of this group...its so obvious Sango likes Miroku...and Kagome Inuyasha...the just wont ever admit it..._

Sango sighed. "But houshi-sama..Im getting this feeling...that something is gonna happen to Kagome and Inuyasha. And it's not a good feeling either...It feels like..." she said with a worried look on her face.

"Hm.?...what do you mean Sango-sama?"

"I mean...Its just I have a feeling we should get back to them even though the 5 days havent passed, because something bad's gonna happen."  
"Huh? But it took us almost two days to walk to where we are now! And Inuyasha and Kagome have been walking for two days as well, so it would take us forever to get to them!" said Shippo.

"Yeah..but we have Kirara..."  
"I dont like the sound of the feeling, but I vote for going on still. Shippo?"said the perverted monk looking kinda serious at that moment.

"Hai..."

So shoving that feeling aside, Sango followed her two companions down the dirt path.

* * *

"Inuyasha? Have you thought about what you're gonna do when we complete the jewel and defeat Naraku?" said Kagome when they were settled down in their clearing and the fire was already going. Inuyasha had managed to get most of the shit off his face, but the fur on his ears were still slightly brown.

"Keh! I dont know yet!"

"Are you still gonna become a full demon? Or go to hell with Kikyo?" she asked lowering her head to hide her tears that were threatening to fall.

He smelt them anyways. " Kagome...I-I really dont know yet. I owe Kikyo my life but...I wanted to become a full demon for so long...And..." _And theres you Kagome..._

"And what?"  
"Never mind. Go to sleep. You're the one that said you were tired!" and jumped into his usual tree for the night. She sighed and went to set her sleeping stuff . " Goodnight then, Inuyasha."

And he, as usual, said nothing back and took watch for the night.

_What do I want to do when the jewels completed? Turn into a full demon? But when Naraku's defeated I go to hell with Kikyo? So...what if we defeat Naraku before the jewel is completed? Then what? I wont get the jewel at all! And what about Kagome?..I cant just leave her here alone..._ He thought as he leaned back into his tree and closed his eyes.

The moon slowly rose into the sky...

At around midnight, Inuyasha opened his eyes. There was something wrong though he didnt quite know what it was. Like a presence was watching him, calling to him to go.

He jumped off his tree branch and shook his little doggy head around trying to locate it. _Hm...no Soul Stealers...so not Kikyo...but that scent...NARAKU!!_

The moment he figured that out, he ran towards the scent. Only when he was really close to the scent did he realize that he had left Kagome all alone in the middle of the forest asleep with nothing to protect herself with other than a skimpy little bow.

_KUSO! What do I do now?!...Bring Kagome along with me?...that would be dangerous...but then again leaving her would be even more dangerous!..._

Making up his mind, he ran all the way back to her, only to find the clearing surrounded by a heavy mist.

"Kuso! What the fuck is this supposed to be?!" he yelled out as he tried to make his way through the fog.

"And you...you must be Inuyasha..." whispered a voice around him. It sounded like the wind was talking to him.

"How the hell do you know my name!? Who the fuck are you?!"

"My name...is Kasumi...And I have that girl who is so precious to you. I will give you a chance, hanyou. Give me the jewel shards and the girl, and I'll let you live..."

He drew his Tetsusaiga. " Never in hell! If you want them, you gotta get past me first!" he yelled.

"But I already have gotten past you, Inuyasha. I already have the girl in my mists and with her, the shards...and you didnt even know it, following that fake scent of Naraku and leaving the girl alone..."

"Bastard! Are you saying the scent was just there to lure me away from Kagome?! Are you one of Naraku's puppets!? Wheres that bastard now?!"

"You're pretty smart for a hanyou...yes...I am one of Naraku's incarnations...and yes the scent was to seperate you from the girl. And as for Naraku, I dont know where he is, but if I did, I probably wouldnt tell you."

"Kasumi huh? Well then, You're going down! Im gonna take back Kagome and the jewel shards!" he yelled pointing his tetsusaiga in front of him.

"Really? Too bad isnt it hanyou...you cannot attack what you cannot see..." the voice said again. The mists faded, leaving a woman standing in the middle of the clearing.

She was pale, so pale like the mists she controlled. She wore a cream coloured yukata which was so much darker than her skin. Her hair was the palest shade of purple and light blue ornaments decorated her hair. By her side was a sliver katana and on her back, a sliver bow. An amulet hung around her neck and a wide white sash kept her whole outfit together.

She raised her hand above her head and swirled it around in a circle. Mists and clouds started surrounding her arm until it was fully covered.

"Hanyou...Prepare yourself!" she yelled and threw the mists at him. He tried to cut it down with Tetsusaiga, but then again, you cant cut air.

"Foolish. You cannot cut mist." she said and moved her arm again. It surrounded him now, so he couldnt see anything that was going on. He waved his hand around trying to clear the mists away but it was no use. No matter what he tried, it didnt work.

"Kagome!" he yelled trying to feel around the ground for her since he reasoned Kasumi dropped her when preparing to fight.

"Concentrate on who you're fighting with hanyou..."she whispered and drew her katana. He didnt realize where she was until he felt the sharp edge of a sword leave a deep cut in his shoulder.

"Kuso! I cant see whats going on!" he yelled in fustration as he grasped the wound. Blood flowed freely out of it. _I cant block her when I cant see where she's attacking from...and I have to end this soon...Kagome will be in danger if I dont..._

Inuyasha took a jump up. He cleared the height the mists were blocking and saw a clear shot of Kasumi to aim his Kaze no Kizu at.

"Kaze no Kizu!!" he shouted as his sword cut through the air. She turned to him and smiled. "That will not work against me half breed." She took her bow and notched an arrow to it. She aimed at his oncoming Kaze no Kizu and waited until it was mere seconds away from destroying her. At the last moment, Kasumi shot the arrow. The wound of the wind instantly dissappeared.

"Nani!? Where did my Kaze no Kizu go!?" shouted Inuyasha.

"Hehe...Is that all you've got? Well then, let me show you how to fight!" and jumped at him. Her katana met his Tetsusaiga in the air and she picked out with her other hand an ornament from her hair. That immedeatly turned into a glass veil of some sort of silver liquid.

Still holding her sword up, She bit the lid of the bottle and threw it into the air. Nothing happened. Inuyasha smirked. " So now your attack fails so you throw a bottle into the sky? How's that gonna help?"

Kasumi only smiled. " You shall see, Inuyasha." she whispered. With one fluid solid motion, she cut her own lip and let a drop of blood flow onto her fingertip. Then she blew on it. It became a blood dagger and flew straight at her opponent, who lifted his sword to block. But the moment the dagger met Tetsusaiga, it transformed back into it's rusty old state. She smiled and knocked the now useless sword out of Inuyasha's hands.

"So...now you dont have a weapon...I wonder what you're gonna do now?" she said so quietly, if Inuyasha wasnt a hanyou, he probably would've missed it. The dagger flew back to her hand." Keh! I can still take you without a weapon!" he shouted back.

"Oh? We shall see."

At that given moment, the bottle of silver fell back down and landed between them. They both stared at it. Then without warning, a sliver mist surrounded him.

"What the fuck!?" he said as he reached his arm out. It didnt work. Then out of no where, sliver blades the exact same colour as the mist cut him across the cheek.

"What the fuck is this supposed to be?!" he yelled jumping up again. It didnt work this time, the mists followed him. More blades flew out and cut through his haori and to his flesh.

"Kagome! Kagome! Kagome! Where are you?!" he shouted as he lifted an arm to stop his bleeding cheek.  
"Inuyasha!" her voice sounded so far away! Was Kasumi already taking her away? Was she already a prisoner?

Kasumi laughed, but it was so soft it was like a stir in the breeze. " Have you felt it, the human blood that runs through your veins? It is weakening you..."

He snarled.

She laughed again and raised her katana, swirling it in the air. A misty fog in the shape of a dragon floated from it and floated in the air. It flew towards Inuyasha, who jumped out of the way, but it kept following him.

Blood poured out of the wound he had gotten from the silver blades and dripped onto the ground. He was getting kinda dizzy...maybe he had lost too much blood.

But everywhere he went, the dragon went as well. " Give up, hanyou...it will follow you until it hits you. You cannot escape it." Kasumi said softly.

Inuyasha cursed and kept jumping through the air. The ghostly image of Kagome floated through his head. If she were captured, what Naraku would to to her and make her do.

_K-Kagome..._he thought.

The mist dragon hit him and he flew high into the air. He landed with a resounding thud on the ground and slowly dragged himself up. _I cant...let her...take Kagome..._ and his fangs started to lengthen.

Kagome, off to the side and behind Kasumi, her eyes started to widen as she realized what was happening to Inuyasha. He didnt have his tetsusaiga. He was gonna turn full demon.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled, but her voice was drowned out by the mists. " Inuyasha! Inuyasha!"

"Silence wench." said Kasumi bringing her arm back and pointing her katana at Kagome without looking at her.

She shut up, but her eyes kept following Inuyasha. His eyes were turning red and his pupils were turning electric blue. Purple strips appeared on his face and his claws grew even longer.

Kasumi lifted her katana and her blood dagger and crossed them above her head. " One last chance Inuyasha. Give me the shards and girl or die.

He snarled again._Kagome...get...away...from..._and his memory ended there.

_I cant escape this hell_

_So many times i've tried_

_But Im still caged inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I cant control myself_

Inuyasha jumped up and slashed at Kasumi with his claws. Not even one single spot of blood fell from her shoulder, but instead, blue mist floated out.

"Uh...you...bastard..." she whispered as she stumbled backwards. He snarled again and attack her with his claws again and again. She tried as much as possible to block out the attacks, but most of them got to her anyways. When they finally broke apart for the moment, there were cuts all over her body and a thick layer of fog covered the ground beneath her.

Inuyasha was now totally senseless. He might end his own life if he didnt wake up soon. But what could he do?

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe its not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

Kagome stared. Inuyasha was not gonna stop until his life wasn't in danger anymore. And not to mention he might get to her before that happened. Should she try to osuwari him? But that might give Kasumi the advantage to win. Wait! She had to have faith in her Inuyasha!

"Inuyasha...please...come back..." she whispered.

For the next fifteen minutes, the two fought. Both were wounded and blood and mists covered the ground. Kagome also bled, seeing as she dug her own nails into her skin so hard it broke.

Inuyasha jumped at Kasumi. With one final slash through her, her body fell apart into two pieces. The blood dagger faded back to a drop of blood, the only one she had in her body and the katana fell to the ground. Mist gushed out and surrounded the spot where her body last stood. The pile of her torn clothing landed ontop of her katana.

"Its over Inuyasha. Come back!" Kagome said. Full demon Inuyasha didnt hear her. He started charging towards her frozen form.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Stop! Its me! Kagome! Please, wake up!" she yelled as tears fell from her eyes.

_I cant escape myself_

_So many times ive lied_

_But theres still rage inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare _

_I cant control myself_

Then she realized that Tetsusaiga was still halfway across the battle field. _Wait! Kasumi's not here anymore! I can osuwari him!...its the last thing I can do now._

"Inuyasha!! OSUWARI!!"

Nothing happened. He kept running towards her.

Kagome panicked. Why was the rosary not working?! What happened?

He was 5 meters away...3 meters...10 feet...maybe this would be her last day..But then again...she would die by the hand she loved so well...so it was worth it right? Right?!

5 feet...With one last despreate attempt she shouted as loud as she could " OSUWARI!!". But nothing happened except Inuyasha looked even more enraged now.

3 feet... " Inuyasha stop!!!"

2 feet...This was it...two feet away...if he stretched his arm out, he would hit her.

1 foot...A scream echoed through Kagome's ears. It rang out loud and long for the moment. As a strange lightness fell through her, she figured out that she was flying through the air. Then scream got louder and louder. _Who was screaming?..._she thought. The world was still miles below her. Hearing the scream for one more second, she realized. It was her own.

Her whole body was numb now. She couldnt feel anything. No...no pain, though she knew blood was flowing freely down her chest...no hurt, no sorrow, no fright. Only peace.

She felt herself hit something hard. _Maybe it was the ground?_ She managed to think before total darkness surrounded her.

* * *

_Hehe...So that wench is dead now..._thought full demon Inuyasha as he ran through the woods, looking for a village or a place with lots of people to slaughter.

Blood was dripping from his claws, Kagome's blood and the remnanats of Kasumi's mists were still laced in his fingers. The vial that held their groups jewel shards was hanging from his left hand, and the jewel shards themselves were in his right.

_blood...more...blood..._

Through the night he ran, through tree, through field, across rivers, across lakes. At mid morning, he finally arrived at a village.

He growled. Blood. Here was blood waiting to be shed. And approached it.

"Demon! DEMON!" screamed the men that were working the fields on the outskirts of the village as they ran for their lives.

Inuyasha half snarled half smirked at their comments._ Run...run for your live humans...you'll never get out of here..._and cracked his knuckles...

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal i have become_

_help me believe its not the real me _

_Somebody help me tame this animal i have become_

_Help me believe its not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

So the day passed like that for him. Killing the villagers that populated that small village, then going on to the next one, then the next. There was no stopping him. He was going wild and was slowly getting further and further away from the two things that could stop him. Tetsusaiga, and Kagome.

_Somebody help me through this nightmare_

_Icant control myself_

_Somebody wake me from this nightmare_

_I cant escape this hell_

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes slowly and painfully. All she saw was the ground that stretched out so far beyond her sight.

_Where...what..._she thought as she tried to turn and sit up. The moment she moved, it opened her newly healed wounds and she started bleeding all over the place again.

She tried lifting her hands and stopping the blood flow, but the wound were too big and the blood flow was too heavy.

"Aww...now I remember...Inuyasha...I hope...you're...alright..." she whispered, being the only person in their group, no the world to care about the person that had almost killed her and if they were okay or not when she herself was so not okay and close to death.

"Sango...Miroku...Shippo...Kirara...I hope you guys are all right..."

With no strength left in her body, all she could do was lay there and wait, for any sort of help to come. But the chances weren't very big. Who would come walking into the forest with a mind to save her life? No...they would come with the mind to take her shards and kill her.

Speaking of the shards, she painfully lifted her hand up to her neck where the jewel shards were in the bottle. Wait! What bottle?! It wasnt there!

"...Inuyasha..."

* * *

"Can we find Inuyasha now? Huh? Can we? Can we?" shouted over excited Jakotsu as he jumped around ginkotsu-tank after hearing that they were going to start defeating Naraku's enemies now that Bankotsu had his halberd.

"Calm down Jakotsu. And YES we can go and find Inuyasha now." sighed Bankotsu, this being the millionth time he's heard that comment "Can we find Inuyasha now?" from Jakotsu in the past five minuets.

"Yay!" shouted Jakotsu as he sat down and started daydreaming about Inuyasha's face and those cute little fluffy doggy ears that sat so perfectly on top of his head.

"O aniki? What is this Naraku guy?" said Renkotsu, remembering the conversation he had with Inuyasha at the temple.

"Huh? Oh...uh...iunno...he revived us...i think...thats all I know cept we gotta kill his enemies..."

Renkotsu sighed. Their leader's naïve and child like personality had lead them to their death the first time. In his mind, Bankotsu was still to young to be their leader. They needed some one who was older and wiser to make more mature desicions. But he didnt dare voice that aloud though. He knew that pretty bald head of his wouldn't stay on for much longer if he said that.

"Hey! Whats that on the ground there?" said Suikotsu suddenly, snapping Renkotsu out of his thoughts.

"Huh? What?" said Bankotsu opening his eyes that he had closed after he last said they could go find Inuyasha now.

"Is-is that a woman?" said Renkotsu leaning slightly forwards and trying to see.

"Eww! A woman?! Filthy disgusting creatures of the world...contaminating the lands..." mumbled Jakotsu.

"Thanks for the description of yourself Jakotsu."

"Gesh." said Ginkotsu tank.

Kagome thought she heard something heavy come towards her, so extremely slowly, she turned her head. A huge metal tank like thing was coming towards her. It had sharp claw like things and huge wheels. It could tear her apart withing seconds. Not that she had much left to tear apart anyways.

"Its- it is a woman Renkotsu!" said Suikotsu and jumped off Ginkotsu. He ran to Kagome and looked at her. She was a mess. Her black hair was stained to an almost red colour from the blood that had soaked it. Her face was covered in blood stains and brusies. Her shirt had been reduced to something no better than shreds, leaving her chest exposed to the world.

Renkotsu ran up behind him and stared at her. Her face looked some what familiar...what was her name again?...

Kagome blinked. If she wasn't dreaming right then, then two of the schichinintai were currently standing above her and looking down at her bruised, cut body right now.

And...wait! Wasnt that?...

"R-renkotsu?..." she managed to whisper while blinking blood out of her eye. "S-sui...suikotsu?..."

Suikotsu nodded. Renkotsu was still trying to remember what her name was again. Right! She was the wench that traveled with Inuyasha. And if his memory serves him right...

"Oi wench! You're the one that can see the jewel shards right?"

Kagome didnt look surprised. With the barest movement of her head, she nodded.

"What? That woman can SEE jewel shards? Cant every one see jewel shards? They're just little pink things..." said Bankotsu jumping off and walking to them.

"No. She can sense them. Like even if they're in a demon, or a person, she knows exactly where it is and how many they have."

"Really?..."

Renkotsu nodded. Suikotsu looked like he was constipated, struggling against something. _You...You are Kagome...You...you are Kikyo-sama...her reincarnation..._

Kagome looked up at Suikotsu and as if reading his thoughts, she said " Suikotsu...I am...but Im not...we're totally different people...so dont mistaken me for her..."

"What? I am but Im not? What's that supposed to mean!?" said Bankotsu getting all confused

Jakotsu stood up and walked to them as well now.

"Who is this disgusting wench?" he snapped nudging her with his foot.

Without her wanting to, she screamed out loud as he hit one of her major brusies. Renkotsu and Bankotsu's hands flew to their ears from the impact of the yell. Jakotsu, however, smirked.

"So...you wounded there? Well then take this!" and started kicking her over and over again, in that same place.

Tears fell down her eyes as she fought not to cry out again, but soon, she gave in. "And lemme guess, youre the one that travels with inuyasha and the sexy monk!"

Her only response was another cry of mirth as his foot made impact with her side again.

"Look around you well, wench. You know us, and what we do. It was Jakotsu who nearly killed your beloved Inuyasha. Inuyasha who was stupid enough to believe I was a monk, and not realize that the smell came from me, not the graves. It was him that destroyed Ginkotsu, allowing me to build him stronger than before. It was Suikotsu that made your incarnation believe he was an innocent doctor, not a murderer..." said Renkotsu softly.

Tear ran down Kagome's cheeks. " Then... then add killed Kagome to your list of things you did to us!" she yelled.

"Do you honestly think we would kill you right now? After we know you can see jewel shards?" said Bankotsu looking down at her. She looked back. Who was this guy? She's never seen him before...

He must have seen the look of confusion on her face because he added " I am Bankotsu, leader of the Shichinintai."

She groaned inwardly. Not only was she surrounded by the weirdos that had hurt her group so many times in the past few weeks, she now had their leader staring down at her as well. "What do you want from me?"

"Find us the jewel shards. Thats what we want."

"No! No matter what you do to me I wont find anything for you!"

Jakotsu laughed his evil laugh. Just as he was about to kick her to the death, an arm suddenly grabbed his leg and he fell over backwards, his yukata falling up and exposing both of his shiny white legs.

"Stop that!" yelled a voice. They looked at the arm, then trailed it back to the body. It was Suikotsu. And he was in his doctor form.

"Suikotsu? What the hell happened to you?" said Bankotsu looking from his comrade to the girl and back.  
"S-suikotsu?..." whispered Kagome.

The doctor assassin suddenly grabbed his head again. He struggled around for another few seconds before he turned back, to his assassin form.

"What the fuck?" said Jakotsu.

"Damn that priestess...Kagome. You are Kikyo's reincarnation right?..And that stupid doctor has fallen for her..."

Kagome looked at him, then struggled to sit up. She managed, but not without losing a whole truckload of blood.

"Suikotsu...You're not a bad person...I...I know...that Kikyo...she would never have loved you if you remain the person you are..."

"What? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?? You two quit talking like that and just say what you mean!" yelled the slightly pissed slightly suspicious leader.

Suikotsu didnt say anything.

"Oi! Are we taking this wench or not? I wanna kill her if we're not!" said Jakotsu totally unaware of the situation right there.

"...yes. Throw her on Ginkotsu." said Bankotsu while jumping onto him at the same time. The rest of the shichinintai shrugged and also got back onto their tank comrade, leaving Suikotsu kneeling by Kagome's side.

"You two coming or what?" yelled Jakotsu already getting impatient within the five seconds his ass was touching the tank.

* * *

Yay! First chappies done ! Tell me wut you think of it kk? aka R&R..please 


End file.
